


So, About Last Night

by glitterandcrimson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sam Winchester, Drinking, Drunk Reader, Fluff, Hangover, Hungover Reader, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Reader, Soft Sam Winchester, boom sales pitch, day after, idk how to tag, it's cute and fluffy and a lil awkward and you should read it, like almost none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandcrimson/pseuds/glitterandcrimson
Summary: After a night of drinking, Sam and (Y/n) have a little to unpack.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & M!Reader, Sam Winchester & Male Reader, Sam Winchester & Original Character(s), Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/M!Reader, Sam Winchester/Male Reader, Sam Winchester/Original Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	So, About Last Night

_ The rotting of your brain was synonymous with the melting of your heart at this point. Being in love has never been so simple yet so painful before. _

_ Fuck straight guys. _

_ For the longest time you were proud of being self-aware. You could point out your toxic behaviors. You’ve never been able to prevent it, but at least you could understand after that it’s okay. Now, you sit on the floor of a grimy diner bathroom, and the internalized homophobia is eating you. The paranoia that’s made its home in your heart has escaped into your bloodstream. Your tears are finite, and you know that, but as you choke back sobs you’re convinced you’ll die like this. The poison of this terrible unrequited love is so beautiful, roses and light flowing through the crimson. What did you even do to cause this? A man can compliment another man’s jacket. But, can he? Can you look at Sam and tell him one of his little perfections without him knowing? _

_ He doesn’t know, and you know that. But you’re still crying. You’re still terrified. You need to keep him at arm's length. There are too many possible connotations. _

  
  


It’s at the point in the night where everything is warm. You and the boys had finished a simple salt and burn with no real harm done. That is if you didn’t count minor property damage. You feel yourself sway lightly on a wooden bar stool, though you’d be lying if you said you’d known before Sam pointed it out.

“Are you gonna drink your beer?” Sam joked, a smirk on his face while he asked. You looked down at the glass bottle in your hand. It’s funny, really. You haven’t sipped since you got it. At least, you don’t think. Everything’s a little swirly. You’ve never been one to get tipsy, but tonight you’ve just had a _little_ too much. Weird how things work, huh? Every other hunt you try to drink your problems away, and it never seems to work. Tonight’s just a little different. It’s just you and Sam. Sam’s stupid cute face and stupid laugh that you hate and want to drown in. Sam doesn’t like guys, (Y/n). Straight. And while you stumble to the car, you think this to yourself like a mantra. You feel his stupid, straight hand guiding you, and tonight you let yourself lean in. You hear giggles and you know they’re from you, but you’re too busy convincing Sam you can put your seat belt on yourself. After a small debate, you let him guide your hand. The tiny click of the buckle echoes lightly as you close your eyes and slump against the headrest.

“Shit.” When you wake up, your head pounds. The sounds from the kitchen are faint, yet deafening, and the sunlight doesn’t help. You turn towards your nightstand to check the time. Once your eyes focus, you see a bottle of Tylenol next to some water. After taking significantly more than the recommended dose, you take time to look at yourself. You’re wearing nice clean pajamas, and relatively sure you brushed your teeth last night. You sit up slowly, take a few deep breaths, and stand. Hobbling lightly, you make it to your bathroom mirror. After completing your small routine, you look for your dirty clothes with no luck. You’re a little puzzled, but decide to carry on. Your heavy footsteps follow you to the kitchen, desperate for the coffee you’ve been smelling since you opened your door. You find your way to the kitchen, and see Sam eating a bowl of cereal at the table.

“Well, look who’s up,” Sam said between spoonfuls. His voice mocked your hurting head, but his small chuckles were cute enough for you to forgive it. You raised your eyebrows, honestly unable to do much else, and plopped down on a chair across from him. 

“Why did you let me do this?” Your mumbles were almost incoherent, but he understood enough to shake his head and respond.

“At least I got you to bed clean and safe,” he boasted lightly. You just groaned in response, little sympathy coming from him. You’re a little worried, to say the least. You’ve had a crush on him for almost seven frickin’ months, and you can admit you haven’t always hidden it well. You can truthfully say you’ve never been blackout in front of him. You wracked your brain trying to find the right way to bring up asking if anything slipped. Anxiety coursed through you like there were fire ants in your veins.

“Thanks for that- was a little disorienting, but nice.” No amount of pain could keep you from throwing yourself at Sam, apparently. Jesus Christ.

“So, uh, now seems like a good time to tell you something.” Sam spoke quieter than he had before, his ears turning pink. Your eyes widened before you could stop them. It’s happening. He’s gonna tell you that you said some gay remark, that he’s grossed out, and now you need to find a new place. You’re just going to be another hunter that dies slowly, painfully, and alone.

The door of the bunker swings open, and steps only made by work boots reach the kitchen. Your head turns to meet Dean, disheveled but clean and presumably uninjured. You’d been a little pouty towards him recently, but today his presence was a gift from Chuck. Admittedly, this was a small pause in what would probably be a painful conversation. But God, denial is sweet. Dean said his hellos, grabbed a cold bottle from the fridge, and left you and Sam to your own devices.

“I’m sorry.” Sam looked at you with an alarming amount of fear in his eyes, then stared at his hands again. “I just- I didn’t know you knew. Listen (Y/n), I understand how awkward this probably feels. But I-I really wasn’t ever going to make a move. I know you’re straight and I know it’s weird that I like you but-” He trailed off. His head was shaking in his hands, refusing to look up at you. You looked like you’d just won that goddamn lottery and were still in shock.

“Wait- you like guys?” was all that you could force out. The realization that Sam had just outed himself as bi  _ and  _ into you dawned on him, and his shame only got worse. “And, like, you like me guy?” Your surprised gaze turned into a smile as your heart rate increased.

“I mean, yeah? I thought it was obvious. You know, with the whole drunk ‘C’mon (Y/n), you can’t do that, he’ll get the wrong idea’ mumbling.” Sam looked up and saw you fighting a smile. Your eyes almost sparkled, and you felt like an excited puppy. Without another word, you’d stood up and leaned across the table as fast as your body let you, and held his jaw while you kissed him. He was stiff for a moment before sinking in, wondering how you both could’ve been so oblivious. You pulled away for just a moment and smiled at him.

“Thanks for being the best, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, let alone one I've published. If you're feeling generous, criticism is greatly appreciated!<33  
> Tumblr: glitterandvenom.tumblr.com  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/glitterandvenom


End file.
